Power & Responsibility
by Dimensional Nexus
Summary: A trick of fate gifts Kim Possible with remarkable power. A moment of weakness leaves her adrift, doubting herself. As she struggles to forgive herself, her moment of weakness becomes a catalyst for something greater than she could have imagined.


A/N: So, after two years or so, here's the first chapter of something I hope will continue for quite a while. I really think I've got a good story to tell here and I hope you lovely people will enjoy. And yes, I am a tease.

Note for those coming to this story off a notification from one of my older stories: The old stories are in the process of being rewritten, and new, updated versions should be up before too long. Just had a bolt of inspiration here for two things I loved as a kid.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit from it in anyway. KP belongs to Disney and Marvel does, too. I forgot about that for a second. It's not like they've really done much with it.

* * *

**Power & Responsibility**

**Prologue: April 2nd, 2011**

"Hi, there, I'm back again. Brought fresh flowers, too," the voice of one Kim Possible sounded, preceding her entry into one of the small, long-term care rooms of Empire State Hospital. She shut the door quietly behind her and set the vase full of fresh assorted flowers on the bedside table, pushing the old one to the side to remove as she left. She leaned over the bed, taking a pale green complected hand in hers and brushing dark hair away from a similarly complected face. "Hi, Shego, it's been a week or so, I know, but school's been crazy lately and I've spent nearly every bit of my free time this past week in the library studying or doing homework. On the bright side, I'm pretty sure I knocked that test right outta the park, so it was worth it."

There was no reply except for the soft and steady _beep-beep-beep_ from the heart monitor next to her bed, the once-powerful villain lay still, her chest only barely rising and falling underneath the sheets, her eyes as firmly shut as they had been for nearly two years now. The sight killed Kim a little more every time she came to see her former nemesis, but she kept coming back to check on her, to make sure with her own two eyes that she was still alive if not exactly well. "I know whatever little bit of you that can hear me or will remember this when you wake up hates all the apologizing, but it's my fault you ended up like this, and I will never stop apologizing, it's just a part of who I am. I'm so sorry. So very sorry for what I did to you. If I'd just been in better control of myself, better able to handle these powers of mine, you'd be awake and snarky as ever, probably ready to go a few more rounds as well," there was a long pause, "I miss it."

She sat and stared, not really seeing Shego, but a symbol of her regret, and the thing that pushed her to do better. Eventually the silence began to feel harsh and disturbing, so she grabbed the old flowers and stood to leave. She paused as if to say something else at the door, but shook her head and left as quick as she could, careful to close the door quietly out of habit. She dumped the old flowers, vase and all, in the nearest trash can and made for the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and took a deep breath before heading back out, nearly bowling over a passing nurse in the process. Her hand immediately lashed out, grabbing the man's shoulder with superhuman speed and steadying him on his feet effortlessly, despite the foot and a half, hundred-fifty pound difference between rather well-built man and herself.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, smiling to let him know she really did mean it.

"That's alright, Ms. Possible," he replied.

"You know me?"

"Everyone here in long-term care, hell in most of the hospital, knows that the famous Kim Possible visits someone here on a regular basis. The nurse in charge of the room you visit won't tell anyone who's inside and has repeatedly and creatively reprimanded anyone showing too much interest."

"That sounds like Irene; she's a life-saver."

"She's definitely a gem, our Irene. Anyway, have a nice day, Ms. Possible."

"Thanks," she replied and waved a goodbye. She shook her head as she walked towards the stairs, _Everyone in the hospital, huh? Should have guessed I'd attract more than a little attention. Ah, well, at least Irene's on the case, I'll have to get her something nice._ She shook the random thought away when she arrived on the hospital's roof. With a deep breath, she walked towards the edge of the fifty-story building and surveyed the famous skyline of New York. _I'm honestly not sure why I come anymore. Whether it's obligation or atonement or penance, it's just going to keep hurting and reminding me how badly I screwed up once upon a time. God, this really should be the last time, I'll just let her get better in peace._ A rebellious little voice in the back of her brain reminded her that she said the same thing every time she came for a visit, but she pointedly ignored it. Suddenly from close by came the sound of sirens, loudly announcing that the NYPD was on the case. Heaving a sigh, she began to peel off the outer layer of her clothes, revealing a skintight black bodysuit boasting a spider motif underneath. Stowing her street clothes in a dark corner of the roof, she pulled on her gloves and mask before taking a running leap from the hospital roof, freefalling for thirty or so stories before flinging her arm out, a thin line shooting from her wrist with a _thwip_ and adhering to a nearby building. It quickly pulled taut and swung her in an arc just barely above congested New York traffic. A few people on the street whooped and hollered as she swung past, either hurling insults or cheering her on. She ignored both, however as she intercepted the speeding police cars and landed on the roof of the lead car, adhering to its roof with her feet as she leaned over to the driver's side window. She had recognized it, and this particular officer, Detective Hardy, was an ally. Before she could knock on the window, it was already rolled down and the driver heaved a tired sigh.

"Couldn't you land a little softer? Nearly scared me half to death, only reason I'm still on the road is because you do it so often," Walter Hardy bit out. They may be friends, but it still kind of annoyed him when she pulled this crap.

"I would've made sure you were okay, besides, I do it all the time."

"And therein lies the problem. I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"I am shocked and horrified at your implication."

"That you're a vigilante and I've nearly had my badge taken away more than a few times for helping you?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oy! Look, if you want to know what's going down, we had a call tipping us off that a suspect wanted for multiple murder might currently be working on another victim."

"Intense."

"Yeah, we've been trying to get him for a year or so now, and he's evaded us at every turn. He finally slipped up, though, and someone saw him. Kasady will not get away this time!"

"Where?"

"Apartment complex in Midtown."

"I'll start on my way there, call me with the details, I'll scout it out for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she assured him. Standing back up on the roof of his car she let out a heavy sigh of her own. As she leapt from the car and web-slung her way towards her destination, she let her mind wander, _From depressing past trauma to serial killers in less than thirty minutes. Life sure has gotten weird. Well, weirder. Actually, I used to go after low-tier supervillains in my free time, so this is about par for the course. Still, everything is just so much bigger now, serial killers, Shego in a coma, not to mention last week when that Electro character nearly managed to kill everyone in Times Square. Oh well, _the thought came as she broke out of a swing and used a jutting I-beam at a construction site to launch herself straight forward through the half completed building, contorting and spinning her body around all sorts of hazards, her spider-sense allowing her to avoid getting skewered, burned, or otherwise maimed, _just another day in the life of Spider-Woman._

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, the set up for a crossover starring Kim Possible as The Amazing Spider-Woman. I've left things deliberately nebulous so that I can slowly paint a picture for you rather than just dumping plot and exposition everywhere. How is Kim responsible for Shego's comatose state? How did she get her powers? How did she make a friend on the police force? Stay tuned for more.

P.S.: The story's gonna be nestled in the KP section for a few chapters cause the Marvel stuff is mostly buried in the background for a while. I'll move it when it's more appropriate.


End file.
